


Purity of Revenge

by MeridianPurified



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridianPurified/pseuds/MeridianPurified
Summary: Kodlak is killed and Kardir kidnapped, Paloine gets her shot at long awaited revenge against the Silver Hand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Purity of Revenge

Paloine entered the gates of Whiterun to pick up her son, Kardir. The Companions were taking care of him for her, raising him to be able to control his lycanthropy, it should have been his father doing that, Paloine lamented, but the Silver Hand had seen to that.

Paloine made her way to the marketplace, politely refusing the wares of the vendors as she made her way up the the Wind District, left at the Gildergreen and…

Paloine stopped, the Companions were outside Jorvaskr, bodies littered the steps. She made her way up to the Companions, Njada and Athis stood at the top of the stairs.

“What happened here?!” Paloine asked.

“The Silver Hand, they finally worked up the courage to attack Jorvaskr.” Njada growled.

The Silver Hand… Fear gripped her heart. “Is everyone okay?”

Athis shook his head and Njada looked solemn, panic rose in her chest and she climbed up the final set and steps, as she reached the top the doors to Jorvaskr opened and Vilkas stepped out.

The Companion locked eyes with Paloine and muttered. “Shit…” Under his breath.

“Vilkas!” Paloine ran up to him. “The Silver Hand attacked you? Is everyone okay?!”

Vilkas shook his head. “The old man, Kodlak. He’s been killed.”

“That’s awful… Is.. Is Kardir okay? They didn’t hurt him right?”

Vilkas bit his lip. He looked past her at Njada and Athis, they both backed away with their hands up, Vilkas would have to explain this one alone.

“The Silver Hand they.. they took him.” Vilkas explained.

Paloine’s hands ignited into flame. “They WHAT?!” She hissed.

Vilkas gulped, Paloine actually looked scary, he had never seen her like this. “D-during the attack, they took him.”

“Where?!” Paloine demanded.

“We- we have an idea.” Vilkas. “Driftshade Refuge. The last headquarters of the Silver Hand.”

Paloine turned to leave but Vilkas called after her. “Paloine wait!”

“What?” She asked coldly, turning back to Vilkas.

“Let us come with you. The Silver Hand attacked us, our revenge will be swift.” Vilkas growled.

“Hurry up then.” Paloine said flatly.

Vilkas called into the hall and began to follow Paloine, out from Jorvaskr ran a Bosmer, carrying a crossbow on her back and two swords strapped to her belt.

Immediately Paloine recognized her was accompanying them. That was Juno, Kardir had told her about the Bosmer with the metal arm.

She wore black armour Paloine had never seen the likes of before and a long flowing cape that seemed entirely impractical.

Paloine lead the way for the whole journey, she didnt stop or rest once in the entire journey, her love for Kardir and the need to see him safe and well was all the fuel she needed.

Even as plains turned into snow and the cold bit at them, locking up Paloine’s prosthetic leg and making it hard to walk, she continued. The majority of Paloine’s right leg with made from refined moonstone, like Elven weapons and armour, she had lost it decades go when she was attacked by a gryphon, her prosthetic was enchanted, both to move like a normal leg, and to deliver a powerful elemental attack with each kick.

As they approached Driftshade Refuge they took cover, there were three guards outside, two outside the main door, one atop the crumbling tower.

Vilkas studied their surroundings. “We should develop a plan of attack.”

“We kill the archer, we kill the two outside, easy.” Juno replied, firing a bolt at the archer she had had her sights trained on.

Paloine seemed fine with that plan too, because she left the safety and cover she rushed the two guards, unleashing a hail of fire and ice upon them. They didn’t stand a chance against the Arch-Mage and she ran past their bodies to the door, Vilkas and Juno in hot pursuit.

Paloine stormed into the fort, down a short flight of stairs there were 2 Silver Hand at the bottom.

Juno in her lighter armour caught up to her. The Bosmer gestured that she would take the one on the left while Paloine would take the one on the right.

Paloine nodded and Juno raised her crossbow, training it on the Silver Hand, Paloine charged a spell and in sync they fired.

Juno’s bolt found her target’s neck and Paloine’s icy spear embedded itself through its target’s head. Both Silver Hand warriors slumped to the floor.

“Nice shot.” Juno lowered her crossbow, descending the stairs. She moved to the large double doors at the end of the hallway, Paloine and Vilkas in tow.

“Do you know who the Silver Hand are?” Juno asked Paloine.

“They killed my husband 8 years ago.” Paloine replied bitterly.

“Oh…” Juno trailed off. Juno changed the subject by putting her metal arm to the door. “Ready?”

Paloine nodded and Vilkas simply adopted a battle stance. Juno turned back to the door and pushed, but it didn’t open.

Junk quickly scanned the door for a lock she could pick, but there was nothing of the sort.

“Its barred.” Juno declared. “We should try and find a way around it.”

Vilkas kicked the door with the bottom of his foot, and although it rocked on its hinges it didn’t open. He nodded to Juno and the two turned to find a side passage.

Paloine shook her head. “We don’t have time.” She pressed her palm to the door and it almost instantly froze solid.

Paloine stepped back and charged a large fireball with both hands, releasing it at the door and shattering it completely, the fireball carried on and burned a hole through a Silver Hand who had been standing on the other side.

Paloine did not wait for Vilkas and Juno. How could she?

She launched another fearsome fireball at an archer, killing her as the flames burned through her and sent her flying.

Paloine grabbed her quarterstaff from the belt and extended it, using it to the block an incoming attack from a Silver Hand warrior wielding a sword.

The block made his sword recoil high above his head and Paloine bashed her staff against his face before swinging it into the right side of his head with skull shattering force.

The Silver Hand warrior toppled over and Paloine ran her left hand down the length of her staff, casting a spell on it.

A spear tip made of ice formed at the end of her staff, transforming the weapon entirely.

She used her new staff to impaled a Silver Hand warrior in light armour and wielding two axes.

The warrior gasped and sputtered, her trembling hands clutching at Paloine’s spear. Paloine pulled the spear out and the Silver Hand stumbled over to a wall and slumped down it.

“You’ll pay, bitch!” Another Silver Hand warrior screamed, the Dunmer sorcerer launching spells at her.

Paloine raised a ward to block the spells, she collapsed her staff and put it back on her pelt, taking out her dagger instead.

She advanced on the Silver Hand, her ward unfaltering, no matter how many spells the mage sent at her.

When she was an arms length away from the mage she dropped her ward and quickly grabbed him by the throat.

The mage gripped her wrist with both hands and pleaded for his life. But Paloine neither cared nor listened. This mage was nothing but another jumped up bandit putting her son in danger, she didn’t think twice about stabbing him to death with her dagger.

“Gods..” Juno watched Paloine carve her way through the whole room.

“That’s the love of a mother.” Vilkas observed.

“I didn’t realise she could be so.. scary.” Juno muttered.

Juno and Farkas looked behind them as they heard a loud scraping noise. Behind them, coming down the stairs was a tall Silver Hand warrior in full heavy armour was walking torwards them, dragging his greatsword along the ground.

“Wolves…” He growled.

Juno raised her crossbow and Vilkas raised his sword. Paloine however, was too busy searching for her son to notice their new arrival, she called Kardir’s name, to no response. She only noticed Juno and Vilkas’ fight when Juno was sent flying into the room and through a table by the Silver Hand leader.

Paloine rushed over to the Bosmer. “What’s going on?”

Juno pointed at the Silver Hand leader as he pushed Vilkas back into the room, when Paloine looked back at Juno the Bosmer had passed out.

The leader looked over to Paloine. “Ah, and you’ve brought me a most beautiful prize. After I skin you two for rugs I’ll have a wench to enjoy.”

Paloine bared her teeth and growled as if she was a lycanthrope herself.

She ran over to the Silver Hand leader and with her prosthetic leg kicked him in the shin, the force from the metal slamming into his bone was enough to shatter his shin and he dropped onto one knee as his leg started to freeze over.

“W-what?!” The Silver Hand screamed.

Paloine wasn’t done, her second kick was delivered to the same leg, this time a small spark followed by a fiery explosion shattered his leg into icy shards.

The Silver Hand leader let go of his sword as he toppled over this backwards.

Paloine stomped on his chest, delivering a powerful shock to the man and making him unable to fight back completely.

“I’ll only ask once. Where. Is. My. Son?” Paloine practically snarled at him, gripping his throat and digging her nails into his skin.

“Wh-what?” The leader asked.

“The child you kidnapped! Where is he?!” She demanded.

The leader pointed over to a closed door in the room.

Paloine narrowed her eyes and an ice spell shout out of her hand. She stood up and walked over to the door, the leader screaming as he was slowly frozen solid feet first. Eventually the ice covered him completely and he shattered into thousands of pieces.

Paloine opened the door and inside a small room, tied up and gagged on a pile of straw was the one she had came here for. Relief washed over her as she fell to her knees beside Kardir and hugged him tightly, starting to cry.

She took the gag out of his mouth and cut his binds. Kardir hugged his mother back tightly.

“My baby..” Paloine whispered, rocking him back and forth gently while Kardir hugger her tightly. “They didn’t hurt you did they?”

“My head hurts a little.” Kardir said quietly.

“That’s okay baby, we’re going home now.” Paloined kissed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair gently.

Paloine picked up her son and held him tightly, walking out of the small room with him.

“Will I still be able to go back to the Companions?” Kardir asked.

“We’ll see.” Paloine replied. She was going to have a very stern talk with the Companions before she let Kardir go back there, she had almost lost her son to the Silver Hand, just like she had lost her husband to them. She hugged Kardir a little tighter. “When we get home you can get some rest and I’ll cook you your favourite, okay?” She gently smiled at him.

Kardir nodded. “Okay.” He rested his head on his mother’s shoulder.

Back in the main room Vilkas was helping Juno to her feet. “Hey guess what.” She grinned at him.

“What?” He asked.

Juno held up a pounch, inside were the fragments of Wuuthrad. “Found em.”

Vilkas gave her a small smile. “Good work Juno.”

They stopped and stared at Paloine as she carried Kardir out.

“She looks so… gentle.” Juno remarked. “Like she hasn’t just carved her way through this whole room like it was nothing…”

Vilkas nodded and walked over. “Is he okay?”

Paloine nodded. “Yes, thank you, Vilkas, Juno.”

“We can get a boat in Dawnstar to take us to Solitude.” Paloine looked at Vilkas. “You and Juno could get a carriage from there.”

Vilkas nodded. “Sounds good.”

Juno gave a thumbs up.

Paloine covered her son’s eyes as they left the tower so he didnt have to see any of the bodies as they left Driftshade Refuge. She held Kardir tightly as they walked to Dawnstar, like the Silver Hand may take him again if she loosened her grip.

Kardir fell asleep against her shoulder and she smiled. She loved Kardir more than anything, and now he was safe, and that was all she wanted.


End file.
